bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Division (Mangetsu20)
The Royal Guard (王属特務, Ōzokutokumu; translated as Royal Special Task Force in the English dub, literally translated as King Subordinate Secret Service), also known as the Zero Division. is an organization which is dedicated to protection of the Spirit King, Kawahiru Clan, and the Royal Palace. Uniform Appearance: Most of those within the Royal Guard wear trappings akin to their friends within the Seireitei's Gotei 13. Wearing Shikhakushōs for the more formal or common attire, they have all the affinities one would see their Soul Society counterparts wearing. However, in rare cases they have their own choice of clothing and style to their appearance, such as preferred leathers or coats of mail, depending on their place of origin from whence they were recruited by the Spirit King. Synopsis: Affiliations: History/Background: Having been established since the precursing days before Genryūsai Yamamoto's Gotei 13, the Zero Division is a special branch of entities handpicked by the Spirit King of the Royal Dimension, overseer and guiding light over all within the Spiritual Realms. Originally to have been said to retain an endless legion of the most Elite of warriors, scientists and tacticians, over the course of time after many conflicts, the Spirit King eventually divided up the necessary tasks to be preformed by a lesser number of higher quality Soul Reapers. This being said, the Spirit King would only choose those of the most courageous valor, the greatest intellect, and the wisest within the Soul Society that had created the most beneficial impact for them and all souls within his domain. This lead for each more controlled areas over the small Royal Family possessed cities to be governed by more powerful and wise entities without the need of a massive army, such as the Seireitei does with their 3 Branches of Military. Within the most recent events, a few additional recruits within the Royal Guard had been made during the aftermath of the Ultharon War and the years following. Because of this, the Soul King decreed a new addition to the Royal Guard with a force known as the Seiryōshi (聖猟師, sei ryoushi; Jap Lit Translation, "Holy Hunters."). This organization would be utilized for the express purpose of quelling threats and aiding the Soul Society of dire need, so that the original Royal Guards wouldn't leave the Royal Dimension unguarded. Organization: The Royal Guard is broken up into several positions within the Royal Dimension, each by the necessary duties and quota they would have to fulfill, depending on what tasks the Spirit King has deemed them fit to preform within their specially controlled space. Seigijō The Seigijō (聖儀仗, sei gijou; Jap Lit Translation,") are the unofficial term for the original Royal Guard, said to be the guardsmen and personal warriors for the Spirit King himself. While they rarely ever see frequent battles, their duties do allow them to maintain special care over their specially assigned cities, completely inhabited by members of the Royal Family and other guests of various points of origin. Within these cities, each of these Seigijō retain their own Palace of their own, with varying sizes from a normal house to constructs that dwarf even the most impressive of estates or mansions within the Soul Society OR the World of the Living. The only other duties they are known to possess is the dispatching of Menos Grande, but is unknown how frequently or by what means these Royal Guards do so. Known Members: *Shūfūn Akikaze (Executive Captain of the Royal Guard; Designation, "The Silver Phoenix."): Among the Royal Guard, Shūfūn Akikaze holds the most control and authority among them, with only the Spirit King himself to revoke any decision or order he gives out. The Palace of which he resides within is known as the Nenshōkyūden (燃焼宮殿, nenshou kyuuden; Jap Lit Translation, "The Burning Palace.") Seiryōshi The Seiryōshi (聖猟師, sei ryoushi; Jap Lit Translation, "Holy Hunters.") are a more aggressive force within the Royal Dimension. Travelling in the same fashion of the Seigijō, these members act in a entirely different fashion of their counterparts. Instead of retrieving important individuals of interest or merely expressing the interest of their superior, these entities go into the Spiritual Realms or the World of the Living to dispose of targets that threaten the betterment of the World of the Living, the Soul Society, or disrupt the balance that could destroy both worlds entirely. They are dangerous, ruthless, and will stop at nothing to dispatch their enemies no matter the cost. Their areas of living are specially aligned rings that float over five pillars surrounding the Spirit King's Palace. Known Members: *Haralson McTavish (Captain of the Seiryōshi; Designation, "The Holy Sage.") *Evelyn McTavish (Captain of the Seiryōshi; Designation, "The Tiger Snake.") *Fujin Mizūmi (Captain of the Seiryōshi; Designation, "The Aquamarine.") Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):